Computer displays are quickly becoming a viable viewing source for many types of activities. One such activity is the viewing of documents. A computer can allow great flexibility in viewing a document including jumping to hyperlinked locations in the document, zooming in and out, allowing a user to jump to a page by indicating a desired page number, and a host of other document viewing options. When zooming in and out in viewing a document, a user may become frustrated or confused by the behavior of current document viewing implementations.
What is needed is an improved method and system for zooming in and out of paginated content.